The Run of the Place
by LostatDownton
Summary: During the 1923 summer Season, only a few servants remain at Downton Abbey while the family is in London. Thomas Barrow, underbutler, is having a hard time controlling himself around a pretty housemaid, and Sophie is clearly attracted to him. But isn't Thomas supposed to be gay? And what happens when you leave servants alone together? **** SMUT WARNING* One chapter, maybe two.
1. Chapter 1

Thomas walked upstairs, and looked around. All he saw were housemaids, including one with long black hair piled in a bun, and vibrant blue eyes. He couldn't remember, it was Sophie… something. He wasn't sure what her name was. She turned and saw him, and gave him a quick smile.

She walked towards him, carrying the sheets she was holding. "Hello Thomas." She said with a flash of a smile.

"Hello…" he said, staring at her. He smiled, knowing he was safe when it came to girls. Only time he'd come close to a girl… was Daisy.

"Shouldn't you be off patrolling somewhere while everyone is in London for the Season?" she asked.

"Nah, no one is here anyway. Except me and a few housemaids."

"Well that should be quite enjoyable." She commented, and walked away, shooting a look over her shoulder at him. She shot him a smile, and he returned it.

He walked back downstairs, and found no one but Ivy, making the servants' dinner. "I don't see why we have to stay here." She said. "It's not like there's anything to do. I basically make meals for the few servants who are still here."

"Branson is coming back tomorrow. I'm sure he'll bring quite a good lot of scandal with him." Thomas thought, thinking back to when Branson had shown up in the bedroom gallery with that woman. What had happened between them, Thomas didn't want to know.

He walked back upstairs to patrol for another few minutes. But he was distracted by his words to Sophie… _Just me and a few housemaids… _If he wasn't attracted to men… he would quite possibly love Sophie. He couldn't afford to think like that. Not now, not ever. He'd already come close to losing his job once. He didn't want it to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

Branson arrived the next day, but Lady Edith was with him, as was a friend of hers, a Lady Maggie Stevens. Ivy seemed a bit happier, having some more people to cook for.

During the servants' dinner, he told off a few housemaids who were giggling together. He felt irritated, and thought he didn't have anyone to talk to. Sophie moved down the table, and sat down next to him. "Hello again Thomas."

"I thought you housemaids were supposed to call me Barrow." He grumbled.

"Don't be such a grouch." She teased, her eyes twinkling.

"Hey!" He said, frowning. In truth, he had once said something much the same to O'Brien. A lump rose in his throat, in sadness, and he tried to swallow it. "Shouldn't you show your seniors some respect?"

"Why?" she teased. "You don't show Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes any respect!"

He raised his eyebrows. _Who is this housemaid and who does she think she is? _He thought to himself. "You seem very sure of yourself. I could report you to Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes for saying that."

She gave him a devilish smile. "I don't think you will."

"And why's that?" he asked.

"I started as a young housemaid here, when I was fifteen." She explained.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"Twenty six."

"You've been here since 1912? Why don't I remember you then?" He asked, concerned.

"I liked to stay in the shadows and observe, and I saw quite a lot." She said, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Then you knew that O'Brien and I were friends?"

"Yes. You used to be a footman as well, and I always thought 'Why is someone as handsome and devious as him still alone?" Sophie teasingly ran a finger down his shirt. "Then Jimmy started flirting with me, and he…" She looked down. "He kissed me. But then he explained that he felt guilty for almost costing you your job. He's secretly glad that you're friends."

But Thomas barely heard her, he was too busy concentrating on her fingers slowly stroking his chest. "That's good." He said absentmindedly. "Wait!" He said, and she pulled away her hand, as he shocked her. "He told you about me then? What I am?"

"He did. And suddenly it all made sense. You used to be sweet on Jimmy."

"Oh.. Er…" He looked down, sure he was turning red.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to judge you and I don't think you're some kind of demon. I rather think it brave, even if it who you are." He looked up again, to find her eyes staring at him, sweet and understanding. "Trust me, even if he courted me, I still think he's a silly flirt."

"So how much have you seen and heard over the years?" He asked, almost uncomfortable that there was a female version of him, another spy.

"I knew every second of drama between Anna and Bates." She said. "I knew about his arrest, how they tried to be together- in vain- from 1913 onward."

"You must have been very quiet and secretive to have watched them."

"They're very inspiring." She said gently.

"Oh yes, a crippled old man and a young blonde maid, that's very inspiring." He snorted, still unable to believe that a man who should hate him, was in fact the one responsible for having saved Thomas' job.

"If you had met the love of your life, would you wait seven years to be with them? I think you would." Commented Sophie.

"And what makes you say I wouldn't just walk away?" He asked, annoyed.

"I don't think so. I think you have a larger heart than you think." She said. A bell rang, and she said. "I've been asked to see to Lady Edith's friend, so I'd better be off." She stood up and left, leaving a bemused Thomas behind.

One of the other housemaids walked over. "Mr. Barrow? Why was Sophie talking to you?" she asked. "You don't fancy her, you're not her type, isn't that true?"

He glared at her. "You shouldn't be asking such questions of me. Would you ask Mr. Carson those questions?"

She shook her head, suddenly afraid of the underbutler. She ran back to her other housemaid friends, and left Thomas behind to roll his eyes. The female staff were unsure whether to be kind or cruel in the presence of the humbled underbutler. Not for the first time, he wished that Jimmy was around. He even missed the long-since-gone Alfred, because it was always a funny sight, seeing them around the kitchens flirting with Daisy and Ivy. He also would never admit to himself that he had partly missed Alfred because of his connection to O'Brien.

**XxXxXx **

He decided to walk upstairs to his room, but on the servants' staircase, he encountered Sophie who looked up the instant he walked up the stairs. "Sophie?" he asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be upstairs, in bed?"

"I tripped." She muttered, wiping what looked like tears from her eyes. "I think I hurt my ankle."

"Can I look at it?" He asked, and she snorted.

"What can you do? You're just the underbutler."

"I trained in the army medical corps." He said. "And I worked here when it was a convalescent home."

"That's right." She murmured. "I'd forgotten."

He wasn't sure whether to be proud or insulted. But then his worry won over. "Can you stand?" he asked softly.

She tried, and fell back, gasping in pain. He caught her and for a second, they stared at each other, brown eyes into blue. "You caught me." She whispered.

He smiled. "Lucky catch, eh?" Then he seemed to realize how they were standing. He straightened his jacket, and said. "I can carry you upstairs, if you'll hold the things in your arms. Will that work?"

"But you're not allowed on the women's' side of the servants corridor!" She said, worried.

"Who will ever know, Sophie?" He asked. She reluctantly picked up the things in her arms.

"I suppose, Mr. Barrow?"

"Why the formalities all of a sudden?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're escorting me to my bedroom." She said, turning a pale shade of pink. He smiled, and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal-style up the staircase. She mercifully wasn't too heavy for him to lift.

"I feel guilty." She murmured softly.

"Why?" He asked, looking down. She looked half-asleep and her voice sounded sleepy.

"Because it can't be easy. I shouldn't have said what I did about Jimmy, it's just…" She trailed off, blushing even in the dim lighting of the staircase.

"You're not still sweet on him, are you?" he asked, feeling a bit annoyed with his footman friend.

"No, no, nothing like that."

He carried her into the women's corridor, and stopped at her room. "You have your own room?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." She said softly. "My friend and roommate Cara, is in London, until the Season ends."

He carefully opened the door. He carried her over to her bed, and said. "You look exhausted. Go to sleep. I'll bring Dr. Clarkson around in the morning."

"But I'm supposed to look after Lady Maggie." She protested.

"I'll tell Joan to do it, she won't mind. It will give your friends something to gossip about other than you coming to talk to me."

"They're not my friends." She mumbled. He laid her down on the bed, and she crawled beneath the sheets. "Good night, Thomas."

"Good night Sophie. I'll get Dr. Clarkson tomorrow morning, and he can come have a look at you."

But he was sure she was already asleep, so he closed the door quietly, and made his way to the men's corridor, and into his own room. But as he fell asleep, he wondered why she hadn't tried to make her way up the stairs. Then his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's sleep was anything but restful. Her dreams were tangled and frightening. She finally descended into one….

_Her step-mother stood over her, holding a belt. "Rise. Future Countesses never slouch."_

_Desperately, she tried to stand. "I can't stand, I hurt my ankle." She cried out, as her step-mother slapped her with the belt. _

_"You will never be good enough for me!" roared the older woman. _

_"You're never going to be as good as my real mother was!" shouted Sophie back._

_"Oh?" asked the hag, grinning. Everything went dark, and when the light snapped on again, her mother was tied to a chair, blood staining her torn clothing. _

_"Mother!" cried Sophie, running to her. The Countess of Winchester didn't even look up. _

_She whispered. "My darling Sophie, run."_

_"No." She said. "I lost you once-."_

_A gunshot rang through the room, and suddenly pain flooded through her every limb. She turned around and the last thing she saw was the blood-stained grin of her stepmother. _

Thomas' eyes flew open to the sounds of screams coming from the hall. He jumped out of bed, throwing on his dressing gown, and running into the hallway, where all of the remaining staff were congregating. "I'm the underbutler! Let me through!" he growled. All of the housemaids parted, leaving him to walk right into Sophie's room, where he found her, pale, shaking and sobbing. The screaming had at least stopped. He turned to the gathered housemaids. "Stop watching, and go back to sleep!" He ordered, checking his watch. _4:45 in the morning. Bloody heck, too early to be awake. _He sat down on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Sophie's shoulder. She looked at him, and was seemingly unable to recognize him. Then she screamed again, causing the bloody housemaids to scatter.

"Shhh," he whispered, unsure of how to comfort the scared young woman.

"I said no! Save him! Please God, save him!" She said, before realizing where she was. She looked at him, her eyes large and full of tears. "I can't go home. I can never go home." She kept repeating the words. Then she sobbed into his shirt, before falling asleep in his arms. He wasn't sure of what would happen to her, or what had happened in the past, but he suddenly felt as though it was his duty to protect the frightened housemaid. He was finally able to lay her back down on her bed, and head back to his own room. But there was something worrying about the young woman.

**XxXxXx**

Later that morning, he telephoned Dr. Clarkson. "Yes, she hurt her ankle."

"How did this occur?" asked Dr. Clarkson.

"She said she tripped going down the stairs."

"And was she able to walk on it?"

"No, sir, I had to carry her to her room."

"All right, send the car down and I'll be there shortly."

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Barrow?"

"I was wondering, if someone has suffered from trauma in their past, is it possible that they could be traumatized even years later?"

"It is possible, yes." Confirmed Dr. Clarkson. "What is the young woman- Sophie's present condition?"

"She's a bit shaken up, she woke up screaming at quarter to five this morning."

"Was someone there to comfort her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is anyone returning today?" asked the doctor.

"I believe Lady Mary is returning from London this morning, sir."

"Good. It will be nice to see her. I'll be there as soon as you send the car down."

"Thank you doctor." Thomas hung up the phone. The previous afternoon, he had gotten a phone call from Anna, saying she and Lady Mary would be home at eleven in the morning. It was just after nine now.

The young housemaid came up to him. "Mr. Barrow, I have a note for you from Sophie. And also a letter came in the post for you, looks like it's from London."

"Thank you…?" he said.

"Allison." She supplied.

"Ah. Thank you Allison, now back to your tasks." He ordered, and she left.

He read Sophie's note first.

_Dear __Thomas __Mr. Barrow, _

_Thank you for helping me last night, it was very kind of you. However, I don't know if I am grateful or ashamed for your help in the early hours of this morning. I'm sorry, but I cannot keep it in any longer. I fancy someone, who will never know. Again, thank you for all of your help. Sophie __Barker __Davis_

He wasn't sure what confused him more: his jealousy over the fact that she had an admirer, or the confusion over the crossed out portions off the later. He opened the letter, which was covered in familiar handwriting.

_Hey Thomas, _

_How are things up in quiet old Yorkshire? I imagine they're far more interesting. Here in London, everyone is jammed in like sardines, but at least the Season is almost over. I'll be grateful to get away from those blasted Americans, Mrs. Levinson and Mr. Levinson her cocky son. His attitude almost reminds me of you, Thomas! It's funny but he's pursuing some young bird here in London, even though he's likely an old codger. Carson is keeping me busy, as well as the rest of the staff. The house may be nice but it's nothing like good old Downton. I've got no one to keep me company, even Alfred, and no one here understands the boring life of a footman. Moseley is an old goat, incapable of understanding what it's like to be young. If that isn't enough, I walked in on the Bates couple kissing in one of the smaller room. It wasn't a pretty sight. I honestly wish they weren't married, even just to spare my eyes! At least now that Lady Mary will be heading back to Downton, she'll be taking Anna with her. I don't mind Anna, but honestly, the lovey-dovey eyes she's always making at Mr. Bates are getting rather irritating. And if I say anything, Mrs. Hughes glares at me. Why? No idea. Can't wait to see you again, it's bloody boring here. Cheers, Jimmy. _

Thomas couldn't help but smile at that. Jimmy could be quite cheeky when he wanted to be, but Thomas liked that about him. Except for being distinctly more handsome than Thomas had been, he had to admit, Jimmy reminded him of himself when he was a younger man, when he was a footman. Thomas couldn't help but admire the young man's commentary. It was true, how many times had Thomas watched in disgust as Anna and Bates undressed each other with their eyes across the table? How many times had he watched them turn red, at something the other said, because it alluded to some private moment they had shared? Thomas knew he shouldn't hate Bates after everything, but still it was a bit much for Bates to flaunt his continued happiness in front of Thomas. Thomas had never quite learned what had separated Bates and Anna during their rough period. He was still interested in knowing, but he supposed he would never know now. Whatever had happened all those months ago, it was over now. And Thomas knew, through the fact that Baxter had never written, that she wasn't going to tell any of the stories she was supposed to be collecting for him. He checked the clock, and decided to go on another round to patrol the house, making sure that everything was ready for the return of Lady Mary.

**XxXxXx**

At eleven, he stood outside, along with the housemaids, as the car pulled up in front of the house. Thomas walked forward, and opened the door for Lady Mary. She climbed out. "Thank you, Barrow." She said, smiling.

"You're welcome, milady. Lady Edith and Mr. Branson are having tea in the library if you'd like to join them?"

"Yes, Barrow. That sounds fine. Would you mind helping Anna with my cases?" She asked softly.

"Yes, that sounds fine, milady."

She walked inside, and turned to Anna on her way in. "Anna, you should please go and rest once you've finished with my cases, understood?"

"Yes, milady." Answered Anna, and for the first time, Thomas noticed she looked rather pale.

"Are you all right, Anna?"

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Barrow, I'll be fine. As soon as I can get some rest." She said, clearly trying to reassure herself as much as she was trying to reassure him.

"Should I telephone Mr. Bates?" he asked.

"No." she said, a little more sharply than she must have intended, for she immediately said. "I apologize, Mr. Barrow, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine." He said, offering her a smile. "I'll get the cases. You get inside, you look really pale."

"I should walk back to the cottage." She offered.

"Then once I'm done with the cases, I'll walk you down! Should I get Dr. Clarkson?"

"No, no." she said. "I'll be fine if I can just get my feet up for a moment."

"All right." He said gently. "Like I said, I'm walking you down, just in case, all right?"

"I'm sure Mr. Bates will be grateful, he's been so worried." She said, and for a few moments, he watched as her face became the sad mask he had come to know during that rough period last year.

"Anna, whatever happened that made you push Bates away?"

"It was… Something happened to me." She confessed, and he saw she was trembling.

"Wait right here." He carried the cases inside, and ordered a housemaid to care for them.

"Anna." He said, walking back out to where she stood. "I know something awful happened. And I know we've never really been friends, but I'm here to listen." He offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow." She said, avoiding his eyes, and she started walking towards the cottages.

"I haven't forgotten, you know." He said earnestly.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"I haven't forgotten how you comforted me after Lady Sybil died." He said softly, as the two of them walked on the well-worn path.

"Well, I thought you would have, seeing as it's me, and you don't like me." She said, daring to look at him.

"I just was never fond of your husband. I am sometimes sorry, but I don't think that Mr. Bates and I will ever be friends."

"I don't think he expects you ever to be." She replied calmly.

"So… Prison really changed him?"

"Prison changed a lot of things for both of us." She said, looking down.

"I never congratulated you, you know." He said softly.

"On what?" She asked, turning to him.

"Freeing him. Must have taken a lot of hard work."

"It did." She admitted, just as the cottage came into sight. She smiled at him, the shadows disappearing from her face. "Would you like me to make some tea?" She asked, as she pulled the key from her pocket. He smiled, and nodded, vowing to make his peace with the kind Lady's maid.

**XxXxXx**

He sat at the table, looking at the small kitchen. It seemed small but cozy. Anna brought the teapot over, and sat down across from him.

"Your cottage is nice." He offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow. It took a lot of work, done by both Mr. Bates and myself. We were lucky enough I got some time off." She said, looking down at her hands.

"When is Mr. Bates returning?"

"His Lordship is coming home in 2 days, and bringing Mr. Bates with him. I can't wait to see him again."

"I'm sure." He said, smiling.

He poured himself a cup of tea, observing the small living space. It wasn't much, but it was big enough for two or three people, no more than that.

"Your cottage is rather large for only two people." He commented.

"Yes, it is a bit big, but we manage." She answered, unsure of where he was going with that.

"I can imagine. Anna, why were you so kind to me, when Lady Sybil died, even after everything?" he asked, the question had been eating at him for over two years.

"Because you had just lost someone who you considered a friend."

"But couldn't you have let someone else comfort me?" He asked.

"Because… I didn't have Mr. Bates there to help with my sadness, and I wanted to help you, I didn't want you to think you had no one to turn to."

He stared at her for a few minutes, before saying. "You did it because you were alone and you didn't want me to be alone?" He asked. He was shocked.

"Yes. I saw how upset you were, and I wanted to comfort you."

"Why did you never take your ring off?" He asked suddenly, looking up at her.

"What?" she asked, confused by the question.

"Why didn't you take off your wedding ring when Mr. Bates was in prison? Wasn't having his name enough?" asked Thomas, aware he was crossing into dangerous territory.

"I wanted something to remind me, to keep my spirits up. I needed faith that I would get my husband out of prison. And every time I looked down at my hand, it reminded me that even if he was arrested a few days after our wedding, he chose me to be his wife, and he loved me. Loves me." She corrected herself.

He looked at her, and felt a few shreds of admiration for Anna Bates. "Thanks for the tea." He said, standing up. Then for some reason, he remembered a moment, when she had been sick, back in 1913, and hadn't gone to the village fair.

"Anna, the night of the fair, when you were sick… did you get to eat anything?" He asked, turning back to her, as she stood to walk him to the door.

"Yes…" She said, a pink blush creeping over her pale cheeks, a smile forming on her lips. "Mr. Bates brought me a tray."

Thomas smirks, completely blown away with the old creep known as Mr. Bates being able to be a romantic. Anna sees him to the door, and he turns to her. "Thank you Anna, I appreciate it. I had a nice time."

She smiled. "As did I, Mr. Barrow. As did I."

And with that, he turned and left the cottage behind, heading back to the main house, and thinking over everything he and Anna had talked about.

**XxXxXx**

At lunchtime, he carried his own tray up to Sophie's room. He knocked on the door, and she opened it, with a smile, her ankle bandaged. "You brought me something to eat, I see." She said, with a smile.

"I did. Couldn't let you starve."

She looked over the flowers on the tray, and said. "Flowers? Whoever gave you the idea of using flowers?"

"Why, am I incapable of coming up with decent ideas? Especially since you consider me to be some kind of romantic."

"Seriously?" she said, raising her eyebrow.

"Fine." He muttered. "Anna gave me the idea."

"Anna's back?" She asked, surprised. "That shouldn't surprise me I guess. I haven't seen her yet."

"She wasn't feeling well, so I escorted her back to her cottage." He explained.

"Must be nice." She said, as he sat down on the bed next to her. "To have your own cottage, and a kind caring man to share it with." She looked up, and once again, brown eyes met blue. She took his hand in hers, surprising both of them.

"You shouldn't do that." He whispered, suddenly aware how close their faces were. He could see every inch of her pretty face, every reflection in her blue eyes.

"And why not? It shouldn't affect you?"

"You're right." He said, barely able to breathe. "_But it does._"

He leaned in, cupping her face, when suddenly one of the maids must have dropped something outside, because there was an almighty crash, causing them to jump apart in shock.

"Uhhh… I should probably go see how things are going in the library." He said.

"Oh… Okay." She answered, still stunned.

He got up, and hurried out of the room, wondering. _Am I in love with Sophie, or is it just something that draws me to her? What is the truth? And did I really almost KISS her?!_

And with those thoughts still swirling around in his brain, he ran down to the library, not caring how it would look.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi everyone, just so you know, this is supposed to mostly be Thomas and Sophie, but there will be a moment in Anna's POV in the next chapter, and one in John's after, when she tells John her happy news. I can't say what, you have to read the chapter! ha! Seriously though, enjoy what you've potentially been waiting for, for three chapters. And Anna has her own news! It's all falling into place. Smut will be arriving soon! Thanks, Alex, :)**

* * *

Around ten o'clock in the morning, Lady Mary came downstairs. "Barrow, might I have a word?" she asked.

"Of course milady." They stepped out of the servants' hall, and into the hallway. "What can I do for you?"

"Anna hasn't shown up this morning, and I was wondering if you would mind checking on her?" She asked gently. "She wasn't feeling well on the train yesterday, and I wanted to check up on her."

"Of course." He said, smiling at her. "I'd be glad to milady."

"Thank you, Barrow. I know she rung Mr. Bates yesterday, and I know why she's not here. But I don't want her to be alone." Lady Mary said with a smile.

Thomas nodded, and immediately set out for the cottages. The walk was a good opportunity to think about what had happened the previous day with Sophie. Would he have kissed her if it had come down to it? He thought so. He wasn't sure what his feelings were, but He wanted her, desired her, in the same way he'd desired Jimmy.

He arrived at the cottage, to find that the door was unlocked. He didn't particularly care if he saw Anna in her nightgown, it wouldn't be the first time. And since her husband wasn't around, that meant she would most likely at least be wearing clothing. He walked inside, calling out. "Anna? Are you here?"

He heard a weak voice cry out. "I'm in the bathroom. Upstairs."

He ran up the stairs, the wooden floorboards squeaking beneath his feet. He walked into the bathroom, only to find Anna on her knees, vomiting into the toilet, her hands gripping the sides. She finally sat back, pale and shaking. "Anna, should I fetch a doctor?" He asked, worried.

"No, there's no need." She whispered.

"But you're sick, I should go get Dr. Clarkson-."

"Honestly Thomas." She said, trying to stand. But she slowly sat down again, the nausea apparently returning. She leaned back over the toilet bowl, and heaved again.

He helped her sit on the floor. "Anna, please, I should fetch Dr. Clarkson, if you're ill, and Mr. Bates will skin me-."

"Oh for heaven's sakes, I'm having a baby!" She snapped. "It's a normal symptom!"

He started at her for a minute. "You're having a baby?" He asked. "You're pregnant?" He was flabbergasted.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, before rinsing out her mouth, flushing the toilet. "Yes, exactly one month, according to Dr. Clarkson."

"Does Mr. Bates know?" He asked, sure that the older man would want to know.

"I only found out yesterday afternoon. I'm going to surprise him when he gets home tomorrow."

"What about Lady Mary? She knows something."

"I told her when I got back from the hospital. She was the one who persuaded me to go see Dr. Clarkson yesterday."

"But doesn't this mean you'll be leaving service?" He asked, wondering if he'd miss her once she was gone.

"Yes. I am going to leave service when I am six months along, in five more months. And after that, I suppose Mr. Bates will continue on as his Lordship's valet, until we can make new plans."

He looked at her, surprised. "So you're staying for now, and then you'll leave, and stay here? What about the fact that money will be tight?"

"I didn't think you'd be concerned, Thomas." She said, an edge in her voice. "But Mr. Bates and I have some money put away, we're thinking of buying a hotel, and running it. It's been a longtime dream of ours."

"That's nice." He said gently. "You should get back to bed, until the nausea subsides."

"Okay. You should get back, and please deliver this to Lady Mary for me. Feel free to read it." She chuckled weakly, handing him a note, before heading back into her bedroom. _Her and Mr. Bates' bedroom. _Thomas didn't want to think about that. She crawled into bed, and he turned off the light for her, before putting the note in his pocket, and heading downstairs.

**XxXxXx**

By the time he got back to the house, he was tired and still shocked from earlier events of the day. He delivers the note to Lady Mary's room, before heading downstairs and checking how Ivy is doing with luncheon. Lady Mary rings for him, and said. "Barrow, how is Anna?"

"She's resting now. She's quite ill, milady." He said, unsure of whether or not he should let on that he knew.

"Yes. She is." Lady Mary was clearly aware that he knew. "I won't pretend that you don't know. She's having a baby, Barrow. And I'm sure that when Mr. Bates finds out he will be completely blown away. But until he returns tomorrow morning, I want you to help me take care of Anna."

"Milady?" He asked, unsure of what she was asking. "You want me to help look after Mrs. Bates?" He only used her married name to get his point across.

She got what he was saying. "Barrow, I'm sure Bates will be grateful."

"Yes, milady." He knew he owned Bates for saving his job.

"Please, Barrow. Tell me when she arrives. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Lady Mary said, clearly trying to reassure herself. She composed herself, and said. "I must be the one to tell Papa."

"Shouldn't Mr. Bates do it, milady?" He asked gently, trying not to cross the line.

She smiled suddenly. "Yes, I do supposed that Bates will want to share the happy news with Lord Grantham. He'll be most pleased! Then it will be out in a matter of days that my ladies maid is having a baby. Until Bates returns, I would ask you to keep the information you have to yourself."

"Yes, milady. I will most certainly do just that. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Barrow, thank you." She answered, softly. "Again, please let me know when Anna arrives at the house."

He nodded, offered a smile, and headed out of Lady Mary's room, and into the hallway.

**XxXxXx**

He was walking down the hallway, when he ran into Sophie. "Good morning." He said.

But she ignored him, moving into the bedroom, and starting to clean.

"Why aren't you talking to me? I was under the impression that you fancied me?" He said, in a joking voice, but he was serious underneath.

"I'm not talking to you, because you've been spending a lot of time at a certain maid's cottage!" She snapped, turning away.

"Wait…" He said, trying to stifle a laugh. "You're not _jealous_?!"

"No! You fancy Mrs. Bates!" She shouts.

He can't take it anymore, striding over, and forcing her to drop the bed sheets she's holding. He pressed her against the bedroom wall, his body pressed against hers, and kisses her passionately on the lips. After a moment of shock, she responded, kissing him with equal enthusiasm, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

After a moment, he pulled away, breathless. "Does that prove you wrong?" he asked softly, before leaving her behind, bemused and impressed. She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled. _What a spectacular kiss!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Well, the smut is almost upon us. Can't wait. And the news is a baby bomb for Banna! Please be proud of our Batesy, Lord G is. Smut is the next chapter, I PROMISE. **

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Bates arrived home. When he pulled up in front of the house, along with his Lordship, Anna couldn't help herself. She ran out to greet him, and despite his leg, he picked her up and swung her around, his cane dropping to the gravel of the driveway.

"Anna." He said, leaning down and kissing her forehead. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him, and he hugged her back, his embrace comforting. She couldn't believe how happy she was, just to be back in her husband's arms.

"John." She whispered softly, her nausea and discomfort forgotten.

Mr. Bates turned to His Lordship. "May I please go and take my things to the cottage?"

"Go ahead, my dear fellow." Lord Grantham was in a good mood.

"Thank you milord." He answered, and he picked up his bag, walking with Anna back to the cottage, her arm linked with his the entire time. When they arrived, she carried his bag in, and he followed her into their shared home, and said. "What a homecoming!" He laughed, at the scandalized expression.

"You realize that Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes never would have let me run up to you like I did." She said, smiling.

"Thankfully, Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes have no idea what goes on in this little cottage. I think they'd be scandalized, and would never be able to look at us the same. Not when you're as racy as you are."

"John." She said gently, moving closer, and wrapping her arms around him again. He responded with a kiss.

"My dear, when we drove through the village… I noticed that the Grantham Arms is for sale. The price is up, and… we can afford it." His face was excited, and he was proud of himself.

"Well isn't that nice." She said. "Both halves of our dream fulfilled in the same week."

"My darling," he said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll get our little hotel, and we'll get a little baby too." She said, her face blossoming into a smile.

He stared at her, his mouth dropping open in shock. "Anna." He gasped at last. "Do you mean to tell me- that- that you're-."

"I'm pregnant, Mr. Bates." She said, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "We're having a baby."

"How on earth-?"

"Honestly, Mr. Bates. We've been married for four years, you should know how by now!" She said, laughing as his calm mask broke to reveal the elated man underneath.

He ran across the room, picking her up and swinging her around once again. "Oh, I can't believe it!" he said gently. "After everything, this is the best news I could receive!"

"We'll have to tell everyone. Thomas and Lady Mary know, but no one else does." She said, concealing a small smile.

"Thomas knows?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "Well if Thomas knows, soon everyone will know. Make no mistake."

"Oh you silly beggar. It's not like I enjoy his company more. I married you, remember?" She teased.

"I distinctly remember a wedding night." He teased back. "But not much else."

She rolled her eyes. "We got married in Ripon in a register's office, and we had a wedding night as a gift from Lady Mary and Jane. I wore a white blouse, a blue jacket, and a blue skirt. I had a dark blue hat on. You were wearing the same brown suit you were wearing the day we met. And our wedding night, well… I trust you can remember all of those details!" She winked at him, and he kissed her hungrily.

"Don't tempt me, Mrs. Bates." He growled. "Now, I should be telling His Lordship that he's going to be an uncle." He winked at her, and together, holding hands, they set back off for the house.

**XxXxXxXx**

While he was dressing His Lordship, Lord Grantham said. "You're awfully cheerful, Bates."

"Yes, milord, I received some good news." He said, unable to stop the smile from reappearing.

"Would you care to share that news with me, Bates?" He asked, turning to face his valet. He saw the smile, and a twinkle in his eyes that hadn't previously been there.

"Well you see, milord, Anna had just informed me that she's having a baby." He said, smiling.

Lord Grantham stared at him for a moment, before clapping him on the back. "Bates, my dear fellow! That is truly wonderful news!"

"Milord, neither Anna nor I wish to leave service until it is absolutely necessary."

"Of course not, you're always welcome here, but have you thought of anything for after the baby is born?" asked Lord Grantham.

"Yes, actually. On our way back from the station, we noticed that the Grantham Arms is for sale, and looks to be within our price range."

"You wish to own the Grantham Arms?" asked Lord Grantham, incredulous.

"Yes, milord. When I first proposed to Anna, we talked about owning a small hotel, and well now that the opportunity has come up…" He trailed off.

"That's wonderful news, Bates. You won't mind if I tell the family later? Everyone is arriving back from London in two days. I'm sure you and Anna will tell the staff."

"Yes, your Lordship." He said.

"That will be all for now, Bates, but thank you." With a smile, Bates left, still happy.

**XxXxXx**

It was early evening, when Thomas had his chance to get a note to Sophie. It said:

_Darling Sophie, _

_Don't let this fall into the wrong hands. Talk to me once the servants' dinner is over, it's important, and we MUST talk about some plans I would like to arrange. And remember, whatever we do, I love you, and don't forget it. I feel nothing but passion whenever I think of you, and I shall go mad from it. _

_I am yours, _

_Thomas. _

He waited until after dinner, until he could be alone. Mr. Bates and Anna were both at dinner, talking quietly under the cover of everyone else's chatter. Sophie looked at him, and nodded towards the hallway. He followed her out. She said. "I've cleaned up the Ripon Room, in the bachelor's corridor. No one will be down there, and we can be alone. We can stay all night, no one will know." She sounded happy, and he couldn't blame her.

"All right. Grab your night things- although I doubt you'll need them." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I'll meet you at eleven." She promised.

**XxXxXx**

It was eleven, when he walked down the bachelor's corridor, in his night clothes. He walked to the door, and found it was unlocked. He walked in, unsure of what he would find. And he found Sophie. In her evening dress for being a housemaid.

"You're a little overdressed, don't you think?" he said with a smirk.

She smirked back, and whispered. "I'm like a gift. But you have to unwrap me."

And with that, Thomas locked the door on the past. And locked it so no one could get in.


End file.
